


School Bullying

by sanaakitof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 「所以說，這是你自找的，衛斯理。」這是金髮男人在結束以前對他說的最後一句話，而那之後，就只剩下永無止盡的虐待。中文字數：9164字





	

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇和朋友的交換圖文。  
> 架空文，跩哥與榮恩設定為現代高中生，內容是在講校園霸凌。跩哥是個壞傢伙，要是不喜歡這類型的故事請謹慎決定再點入：(

School Bullying

 

他的頭被撞到櫃子上，發出一聲悶響，背部沿著鐵櫃滑下，整個人坐到了地板，幾屢紅色髮絲垂落眼前，擋住了他的視線。

榮恩還來不及感覺到痛，一陣天旋地轉的感覺先找上了他，好像某些東西湧上了他的喉嚨，讓他有股想嘔吐的衝動。

他的視線所及，是幾個男孩的皮鞋，而其中擦得最亮的那雙，它的主人就是這群人的領頭。而此刻，這個有著油亮亮皮鞋的金髮男孩，似乎很喜歡他的狼狽模樣，這點從對方那微微翹起的薄唇，就能看得出來。

「看吶，衛斯理，你的頭髮是著火了嗎？」高傲、自以為是、充滿嘲弄的嗓音，是金髮男孩一貫的語調。這些文字飽含惡意，並且針對他而來。

其他的學生因為這句話而跟著竊笑，這種羞辱感令榮恩的雙頰漲紅，他抬起頭，惡狠狠地瞪著金髮男孩，「閉嘴，馬份，這才不是。」

然而他的警告卻沒能達到半點效用，反倒換來更多的笑聲，榮恩能感覺到自己的臉頰溫度又升高了。

「喔，這樣吧，衛斯理，讓克拉來幫你一把，這會是個好主意的。」金髮男孩微微抬起下巴，那張笑容比他平常看的還要再可惡一百倍。

一個又高又壯的傢伙站了出來，那就是文森‧克拉，金髮男孩的跟班之一，手裡還握著一個半透名的塑膠杯，裡面大約盛了八分滿的水。

榮恩馬上就猜出對方將會幹出什麼事，他皺起眉頭，憤怒地維護著自己的尊嚴：「我不需……」

然而，他的話還來不及說完，事情就已經發生了。和他預料到的一樣，克拉將塑膠杯裡頭的水往他身上潑，他下意識的抬起手臂，彷彿這樣就能擋下對方的攻擊──但是下一刻，他還是被無情地給弄濕了。

在場的人幾乎都爆笑出聲，那些聲音刺痛了榮恩的耳膜，一股揉合著屈辱與憤恨的情緒，令他鼻腔酸澀。

「我們是在幫你，衛斯理，幫你的頭滅火啊。」金髮男孩得意洋洋地說著，上揚的嘴唇顯示出了對方的好心情，「可惜似乎沒什麼用，因為你的頭髮還在燒呢。」

「哎喲，好可怕，會不會把腦子給燒壞啊。」尖銳的女聲在說畢後咯咯笑了出來，潘西‧帕金森晃了晃她深色頭髮的腦袋，眼珠子轉了一圈，偏過頭，討好似地勾起嘴角，「你說是嗎，跩哥？」

「那麼妳就錯了，潘西，他的腦子早就壞得差不多了。」金髮男孩發出一聲鼻哼，隨意地擺了擺手，「好了，我要回家了，今天晚上還有比賽要看呢，」那對薄薄的唇瓣蠕動著，充滿譏諷的弧度始終未曾斂起，「我可不想浪費太多時間在這個廢物身上，你們說呢？」

語畢，其他學生又跟著笑了起來。

冷水自他的髮尾滴落，濕答答的衣服貼緊在他的身體，水珠順著手臂線條滑落，經過皮膚挫傷的部位時，帶來陣陣刺痛，頭頂上的燈炮似乎比平常還要更刺目，刺得榮恩不得不閉上眼睛，才不會這麼難受。

離去的時候，始作俑者的金髮男孩甚至看都不看他一眼，抬起鞋，身形消失在走廊的另一端。金髮男孩的黨羽們跟在對方的身後，一道走了，而離開前，方才朝他潑水的克拉還故意踢了下那個用來盛水的容器──完成使命後，就被丟棄在一旁的可憐半透明塑膠杯，在撞到鐵櫃時，發出了一個可怕的噪音。

頓時，走廊變得一片寂靜，除了他的呼吸以外，沒有其他聲響。

榮恩想著自己該起來了，地板又硬又冷，坐在那兒還真是不舒服，然而他的雙腳卻沒能使上力氣，所以他只好以雙手撐著地板，卻感到腕部一陣疼痛。

抬起手，他看見了手腕處的護腕，紅色配上黃色，有點像是西班牙國旗。微微挪動了下護腕的位置，一條鮮明的疤痕便暴露了出來，暗紅色的結痂烙印在那可稱之為白皙的皮膚上，更顯得觸目驚心。

他是傻子，他知道，他真的傻極了，所以才會這樣對待自己。榮恩並不是一個懦弱的人，至少在碰到跩哥‧馬份之前，他還不算是。從前的他不曾想過自殘，那是很愚蠢、很白痴的行為，世界上有許多人想活命，卻沒能撐到最後，他的家裡雖然很窮，但是過得還算幸福，他完全沒有理由必須這樣做。

可是這樣的情況，卻在他上高中後變了樣。起先，在這所學校裡，榮恩還是有朋友的，而馬份欺負的對象，也不是針對他，一切的開始，都是他那該死的正義感惹的禍。

記得那是剛入學的時候，他只是正巧經過學校的庭院，目賭了一場霸凌事件。由金髮男孩帶頭，而那兩名高壯的傢伙──文森‧克拉與葛果里‧高爾，毫無憐憫地對一個身材略為圓潤的男孩拳打腳踢。

那個被歐打的男孩叫作奈威‧隆巴頓，是榮恩在地理課上的同學，在撞見這一幕的當下，他沒有多想，只是衝了過去，一把拉開高爾，擋在奈威的面前，大聲斥喝他們的不是。

殊不知這就是他惡夢的開始，在那次暴力事件沒多久，奈威就轉學了。據說這是隆巴頓家老奶奶的意思，儘管男孩在離去前不斷地感謝他之外，還提醒他必須多加小心，因為跩哥‧馬份那群人真的相當惡劣。

此後，榮恩就成為了他們新的霸凌對象。剛開始的時候，他並不怕他們，克拉推撞他，他就撞回去，高爾踩他的腳，他就踢對方的膝蓋。可是事情不會這麼簡單就過去，他的櫃子裡被塞了垃圾，或是他的書本被丟進水池──要知道他家沒什麼錢，那些舊書本都是他的哥哥們用過的，上面寫滿了每個人的筆記，未來還要留給他的妹妹，卻因為這個小事故而徹底毀了，他還因此被他媽媽給臭罵了一頓。

儘管榮恩很清楚這些攻擊來自誰，在沒有確鑿的證據以前，卻也拿他們莫可奈何。

這些都還在他的忍受範圍內，榮恩‧衛斯理不會為此向一群渾球妥協。然而身處在大環境裡，總有些身不由己的事，就拿學校生活來說，每個學生都需要依附在團體裡，不僅是分組之便，最重要的是，沒有朋友是件很悲慘的事。

丁和西莫也曾是榮恩的好朋友，可是當跩哥‧馬份將欺負的對象，擴大到他的朋友時，榮恩就意識到了事情的嚴重性。曾經有一次，丁捂著受傷的臉，對他說沒關係，一切都很好，這沒什麼。榮恩卻知道，一切都糟透了，因為那群人罵丁是個黑鬼，還嘲笑他的祖先是黑奴。西莫也好不到哪裡去，那口濃厚的愛爾蘭口音，成為了最好的笑柄，甚至在課堂上，輪到西莫發言時，就出現稀稀落落的笑聲。

這些都是他惹的麻煩，他的朋友們不該受到牽連，他痛恨馬份的卑劣行為，有什麼不滿衝著他來就好了，幹麼非要將其他無辜的人扯下水。

所以榮恩開始和他的朋友們保持距離，雖然分組的時候，他們還是會在一起，但到了下課時間，他會盡量避免和他們有太多接觸。

可這些還遠遠沒有結束，那群人喜歡嘲笑他的紅髮和雀斑，除此之外，還有他們家的經濟狀況，當然，最多的還是他的紅頭髮。

前一陣子有人在網路上成立了『踢紅髮人屁股』的臉書專頁，跩哥‧馬份得意地把網站頁面給列印出來，並且故意挑榮恩在場的時候，對同一群人高聲宣稱自己已經就按讚加入了，還得意的表示，所有正常思維的人，都應該給紅髮人的屁股來上一腳，因為紅頭髮活該被歧視。

如果他足夠成熟的話，也許不會受到動搖，但榮恩從來就不覺得自己是個多麼成熟的人，他很容易被激怒，也很容易受傷。

好比現在，他勢單力薄，成為了被欺負的對象，以至於所有的抵抗都顯得那麼不堪一擊。榮恩的掌心向下施力，他支撐起自己的身體，屈起膝蓋，緩緩從地板上爬起。在動作的時候，濕濕的衣服，摩擦肌膚時黏黏的觸感，教人難以忍受。

眨眨眼，方才模糊著視線的水氣，已經從眼眶處落了下來，溫熱的淚液混著臉頰上的水珠，一瞬間，讓他分不清楚對方究竟朝他潑了多少水。

他不太記得自己是怎麼回到家的，當他拖著一身疲憊，打開家門以後，迎接他的是母親烹煮食物的味道。

「媽，我回來了。」榮恩朝廚房大喊一聲，在回家的途中，衣服就已經乾得差不多了，但是他還是想先換一套乾淨衣服，去掉那種不自在的感覺。

「喔，榮恩，」母親自廚房探出頭，對他露出個微笑：「等下就可以吃飯了。」

他點點頭，走向自己的房間，關上房門。

隔壁傳來的是酷玩樂團的音樂，高分貝的音響聲穿過隔音不佳的牆壁，同時還聽得見咚咚咚的敲打聲。不用確認也知道，那是他的雙胞胎哥哥們，隨著節奏敲打些什麼東西所發出的聲響。

和榮恩不一樣，他的雙胞胎哥哥一直是校園內最風雲的人物，他們比他大了兩歲，除了老師和主任以外，學校的所有人都喜歡他們。不過，不包括馬份那夥人，但是最起碼，那群人不敢找他哥哥們的麻煩，而且榮恩也從來沒有聽說過，他的雙胞胎哥哥們因為髮色被其他人嘲笑──事實上，也沒有人敢這麼做，因為他的哥哥們對人惡作劇，可是出了名。

換過乾淨的衣服後，榮恩抓起原先穿在身上的那套，唯一慶幸的是，至少那群人不是將飲料潑在他身上，僅僅是無色無味的水，否則他還真不知道要怎麼對他的母親解釋。

抬起頭，他看見了鏡子裡的自己，眼睛有些紅腫，那是因為剛才哭過的原因。該死的，他真的不想這麼沒用，可是長時間下來，他已經面臨潰堤的邊緣，沒有人可以幫他，他就連求助於他的雙胞胎哥哥們，他都做不到──那樣真的太丟臉了。

要是一開始，他沒有多管閒事，事情就不會變成這樣。可是要他當個無情的旁觀者，他更不願意。只是現實就是這麼殘酷，並不會因為他做出正確的行為，得到相應地報酬，反過來說，那些可惡的、惡質的傢伙，卻似乎更受到其他人的歡迎。

第二天的歷史課堂上，榮恩正昏昏欲睡。前一晚他沒能睡好，全因為他的雙胞胎哥哥們製造太多的噪音，甚至吵到了就讀大學的哥哥派西。他的兄弟們為了這件事情大吵一架，他們家的牆壁真是太糟糕了，或者說，糟透了，也害得他無法睡覺。

就在他幾乎整個人要趴到桌子上的時候，有人戳了戳他的背部，回過頭，坐在他身後的是米莉森‧布洛德，她也是馬份那伙人之一。

「幫個忙，衛斯理。」米莉森‧布洛德用她粗啞的嗓音，語氣平淡的說：「把它傳給潘西，她就坐在你前面。」

這會兒榮恩才注意到她的手上拿著一張紙條，沒有折起，寫有文字的那面攤在他的面前。他莫名其妙地接過了紙條，卻忍不住看了下上面的內容──這不能怪他，畢竟寫了字的那面就大剌剌地朝上，很能挑起人的好奇心。

然而這一瞄，就讓榮恩感到後悔，一陣熱度自他的神經末梢傳上臉頰，備受屈辱的感覺令他雙頰漲紅。

沒錯，他看得很清楚，紙條上的文字，寫著『全校最像同性戀的男生排名』，而第一個名字就是榮恩‧衛斯理，一旁加註的理由卻是『不為什麼，因為他是個紅頭髮的，而且他很醜。』

他馬上就猜到這是怎麼一回事，回過頭，榮恩果不其然地發現到坐在布洛德身後的金髮男孩，就像預料到他會回頭一樣，此時正勾起嘴角，挑釁地看著他。

狠狠地瞪了對方一眼，榮恩把頭扭回去，不情願地戳了戳潘西‧帕金森的背，女孩側了半個臉，挑起眉毛看了他幾秒，然後發現到他手上的紙條，便了然地微微一笑，「謝了，衛斯理。」

在她把紙條拿走以後，過了好一段時間，榮恩都沒能從情緒中平復過來。對方是故意的，透過這種方式羞辱他，而且他也不知道這張紙條還會傳給多少人看，因為坐在他前方的潘西‧帕金森僅僅只看了紙條一眼，發出幾聲竊笑，便又將紙條給傳走了。那群人似乎要在全班面前給他難堪，才會罷休。

他真的受夠了，在這種環境下，沒有盟友，只能孤軍奮戰，這種壓力就快將他淹沒。他不能轉學，這樣就好像在對方面前認輸，而且他們家也沒有足夠的資金，能提供他去外地念書，他的妹妹明年也要上高中了，家裡還得向親戚借錢，替她買新的用品。

再怎麼樣堅強的人，都無法忍受強烈的被孤立感，榮恩幾乎感覺到了手腕上那條又長又可怖的結痂，此刻正隱隱作痛。

不論日子多麼的難挨，還是得挨下去。

轉機發生在復活節假期的前兩個禮拜，學校來了一個轉學生，一頭亂糟糟的黑髮，一副又呆又蠢的圓眼鏡，個子不高，名字叫作哈利‧波特。

這是一個很奇怪的時間點，理論上而言，不會有人特意選在這個時候轉學，通常會等到新的學期開始，這樣才好銜接上課程，因此哈利‧波特的出現，引起了一陣小小的騷動。

也許是因為那天早上第一堂課是法語，對方也選修了這門科目，所以新同學坐到榮恩的旁邊，還跟他借了那本有些破舊、畫滿塗鴉的字典，他們成為了朋友。

即便那之後，跩哥‧馬份來找過這名轉學生，當著榮恩的面，告訴過對方最好別跟他走得太近，否則會吃大虧等等威脅的話語，哈利‧波特卻只是瞇起鏡片後的眼睛，堅定地說了句：「我想我能夠自己判斷，該和誰來往。」

這種感覺很難以形容，不是嗎？打從榮恩主動疏遠丁和西莫以後，他就獨自戰鬥了很長一段時間。但是哈利不一樣，這名矮小的新同學不介意被嘲笑，或是被排擠，相反地，哈利似乎很適應這樣的生活，儘管太超過的時候，哈利同樣會生氣，卻不會因此打退堂鼓。

後來哈利告訴榮恩，在轉學到這裡之前，過著很糟糕的生活，他的表哥長期霸凌他，甚至做得比金髮男孩還要更惡劣。哈利一直住在阿姨家，喝冷湯、睡壁廚就是生活的一部份，直到他父親的一位老朋友出現在他們家，才帶他脫離了那種悲慘的日子，這也是為什麼哈利不得不在這麼奇怪的日子轉學進來。

這就是他新朋友的故事，榮恩在聽對方描述的時候，情緒也不自覺跟著起伏，他忿忿地替對方打抱不平，又或是生氣地罵了幾句對方那毫無人道觀念的親戚。榮恩最後邀請對方來自己家過夜，他們吃過晚餐，洗了澡，擠在同一個房間裡交換彼此的秘密──感謝老天，他的雙胞胎哥哥最近似乎對酷玩樂團的熱情熄了火，不再利用午夜時間放歌曲或敲擊東西──所以他們聊到倦了，才一起入睡。

轉念一想，事情也沒有那麼糟，至少跟很多人比，他真的很幸運了，就拿哈利來說，即使過去活得那麼沒有尊嚴，也不曾起過自殺的念頭，榮恩知道哈利這樣才是對的，他暗暗發誓，自己再也不要有這種想法。

「你覺得我們的主題要做什麼好？」心理學下課後，榮恩將書本放進側背包裡，問了他的好朋友：「足球員的犯規動機？你覺得這個主題會過嗎？」

「唔，我不太確定，榮恩。我沒看過太多的足球比賽，你知道──」同樣在收拾書本的哈利回應道，「我的姨丈在球隊輸球時會把責任推到我身上，儘管我根本不是場上的球員。」

「喔，那還真是……」他皺起眉頭，做了一個排斥的表情，「那隻大肥豬會倒大楣的，他支持的球隊最好永遠都不要贏，隨它降級去吧。」

黑髮男孩因為他的話而笑了笑，闔上側背包，榮恩抬起頭，卻對上了男孩的綠色眼眸，是那樣的溫柔，他感到一陣暖意湧上心頭。

「嘿，榮恩，還有哈利──」一個聲音打入了他們之間，男孩們同時回過頭，看見了丁朝他們走來，後面還跟著西莫。黑人男孩抓了抓腮幫子，似乎顯得有那麼些不好意思，「呃，那個，你們心理學報告的主題想好了嗎？」

「喔，我們正在討論呢。」榮恩說道。

哈利點點頭，並且露出微笑，「榮恩剛剛才說，想要研究足球員的犯規動機，你們覺得呢？」

「這真是，噢，太好了。事實上，我跟西莫還在煩惱我們的主題，」丁也跟著笑了起來，側過身子，拍了拍西莫的肩膀，「要是你們不介意的話，可以算我們一份嗎？」

「當然。我是說……」哈利偏過臉，看向榮恩，「榮恩，你不會介意吧？」

「不會啊。」榮恩點點頭，而這下子丁的表情明顯地放鬆了下來。

本來丁和西莫就是他的朋友，榮恩沒有理由拒絕他們，但是他沒有想到的是，在馬份可惡的影響下，他的這兩個朋友還願意重新和他在一塊，這很教人意外。

「拜託，你不覺得自己太自大了嗎？」那天下午，他們坐在速食店裡，討論報告內容的時候，咬了一口漢堡的西莫對榮恩抱怨道，「馬份本來就看我們不順眼，這根本和你沒什麼關係好不好。」

因為對方的話，榮恩臉紅了，然而丁卻表示贊同地點頭，「他就是個混蛋，榮恩，透過欺負別人，好樹立自己的權威，真的太可惡了。」

他們得出了一個結論，那就是：所有人應該團結起來，永遠別向馬份低頭。

這是一頓愉快的下午茶，在和其他人道別以後，他們各自回家。走在路上的榮恩，忍不住哼著小調，他好久沒這麼愉快了，這就好像回到了他剛進入高中的時候，馬份還沒開始找他的碴，他對學校的生活還有所期待，而且他的拳頭也充滿力量。

往常的經驗告訴人們，事情總是在最意料想不到的時候發生。在轉角的時候，他遇見了那個討人厭的金髮男孩。

很顯然地，金髮男孩也很詫異會在這個當下遇到他，這點從對方微微抬起的眉毛，就可以看出來。

榮恩咂了咂嘴，注意到對方身邊沒有跟班，只有一個人，根本構不成威脅。於是他決定繞過對方，當作沒看到那個自己最討厭的傢伙。

然而在他們擦身而過的時候，跩哥‧馬份卻先開了口，叫住他的名字：「衛斯理。」

他下意識回過頭，看見那張平日高傲的蒼白臉蛋，露出了他從未看過的表情──歉意，後悔，還有幾分的不捨。

沒有應聲，榮恩僅僅是看著對方，抿起嘴，不自覺的皺起眉頭。他不打算回應，除非對方真的能說出什麼有意義的話。

「你跟那個轉學生很要好，是嗎？」對方問他，落日的餘輝灑在那淺淺的金色髮絲上，呈現出淡橘色的光彩。

張開嘴巴，又闔了上去，榮恩再次抿抿唇，這根本不是需要回答的問題，任何有眼睛的人都應該看得出來這個事實，所以他判定對方只是在找麻煩。

得不到他的答覆，跩哥‧馬份用那對灰色的眼眸緊盯著他一陣，才又再次說話：「……你們看上去就像一對，你知道嗎？」

「不知道。」這會兒他決定說話了，並且翻個白眼，相當不以為然的說，「那又怎樣，關你什麼事啊？」

「我說，」金髮男孩停頓了幾秒，像是思考了足夠久的時間，才下定決心，「我為我過去做的事情向你道歉，做為交換，你別和他這麼要好，怎麼樣？」

他得說，他沒有想到會從對方口中聽到這種話，這個震撼足足令榮恩呆愣了幾秒，才回過神來，「你是白痴嗎！」

「我這是很低聲下氣的在問你了，衛斯理。要知道我還從來沒這麼委屈過──」金髮男孩的聲音也跟著大了起來，那張蒼白的雙頰染上了一層淡淡的粉紅，「我再問你一遍，我跟你道歉，你離開他，這個提議……」

「我才不幹。」沒有給對方說完的空間，榮恩打斷了對方：「真是夠了，馬份，你當我是笨蛋嗎？你做的事情光是道歉還不夠。」撇撇嘴，續道：「更何況，我才不稀罕你的臭道歉，要我因此放我的棄朋友，你作夢去吧。」

對方陷入短暫的沉默，最終微微提起嘴角，露出了一個諷刺的笑容：「──你們真的是一對？同性戀？」

「關你屁事。」榮恩哼了聲，撇過臉，不理會對方的叫喚，逕自地往回家的方向前進。

「嘿，衛斯理──」他仍然能聽見對方的聲音，在他的背後呼喊：「你們真是太噁心了，我說──我告訴你，我會讓你會後悔的，你聽見沒有？」

他聽見了，但是他可以裝作沒有聽見。榮恩‧衛斯理一點也不怕對方，跩哥‧馬份不過是個只會發號施令的小丑，沒了跟班以後，就一無事處。即便有跟班，也沒什麼好害怕的，榮恩不畏懼跟誰打架，他無法忍受的只有被同學們排擠這點，可是有了哈利，這再也沒什麼好擔心的了。

想及此，他的意志更加堅定，心情也跟著開朗了起來。

那天晚上，他做了一個很美好的夢，所有的負面情緒都像垃圾一樣，被拋到了很遠很遠的地方。

星期三下午第一節課是地理，哈利沒有和他一起修這門課，他的好朋友選的是法律課程。榮恩和哈利在樓梯間分開，他們上課的地點是兩棟完全不同的大樓，他們約定下午的課結束以後，一起去酒吧跳舞，還約了丁和西莫。

調整好側背包的肩帶，榮恩心情暢快地走在走廊上，繞過一個轉角，就和他所熟悉的校園沒什麼不同。

不料下一刻，他的嘴巴被捂住，反應過來的榮恩立馬向後施了個肘擊，便聽見一聲悶哼，對方放開了他。回過頭，他看到高爾吃痛的臉，猙獰地扭曲成一團，緊接著他聽見了有人朝他跑來的聲音，榮恩回過頭，只克拉面色不善，手上似乎握著一大塊木條──

而後，一陣鈍痛擊中了他的後腦，他的眼前一片黑漆，然後便失去了意識。

不知道這中間過了多久，當重新恢復神智以後，榮恩便感覺到自己的手腳都被被綁了起來，他睜開眼睛，白亮的燈光光線刺痛他的眼睛，也間接地讓他感覺到後腦沉沉的痛楚。

接著，他發現了另一件奇怪的事，他的下身涼颼颼地，並且能感覺到地磚冰冷的溫度，直接接觸在他的皮膚上。

「睡得挺好的，是嗎，衛斯理。」惡毒、刻薄，跩哥‧馬份那宛如毒蛇般的聲音，刺痛著他的耳膜。

「你搞什──麼……」榮恩本想大聲的罵喊，但是後腦勺的痛楚不允許他這麼做，於是他降低音量，努力地把自己的話給說完。

「還記得『全校最像同性戀的男生排名』嗎，衛斯理，」金髮男孩蹲下身，居高臨下的看著他，「記得我上次說過的話嗎？你和那個轉學生──那個波特，是一對，嗯？」

「我不知道，快把我給放開，你這……你這沒用的膽小鬼。」榮恩蠕動著身子，下身光溜溜的在地板上磨擦，是種相當詭異的感覺。也許他的聲音毫無說服力，又或者是他現在的姿態太過可笑，無論答案是那個，都引起了一些稀落的笑聲。

「你在還沒睡醒嗎？衛斯理。」金髮男孩貼近他，他能感覺到對方的鼻息撲打在他的耳朵上，「我說過了，我會讓你後悔的，你還記得吧？」

「忘記了，你這白痴，我才不記得你說過什麼鬼話。」他掙扎著，想要擺脫繩索的束縛，然而所有的努力卻毫無作用。

金髮男孩退了幾吋，薄薄的嘴唇勾著惡意的弧度，嘲弄地看著他：「是喔，真的？那還真是遺憾，至少你可以有點心理準備的。」

下一秒，對方蒼白的手指搭上了他的大腿，像蜘蛛行走般，慢慢地滑向他赤裸的臀部，榮恩驚呼一聲，但這並沒能阻止對方接下來的動作。

跩哥‧馬份的手指在他的肛門處遊走，顫慄的感覺傳遍了他的全身，不好的預感在榮恩的腦中成形，他試圖反抗，但無奈被捆綁住的手腳卻沒有半點攻擊性。

突如其來的異物感令他尖叫出聲，金髮男孩把手指插進了他的穴口，並且粗暴的轉動，一切都詭異無比，令榮恩無法思考。

他聽見旁邊克拉與高爾的笑聲，鄙視地說著「媽啊，好噁心！」或是「他八成平常都是這樣跟波特玩的？」

能夠做的，只是微弱的抵抗，榮恩慌了，他不知道自己該怎麼辦，他應該逃跑，可是他無路可逃，就連解開繩子都做不到。金髮男孩往他的體內插了第二根指頭，攪弄著他的括約肌，強烈的屈辱與憤恨感在一瞬間蓋過了所有，而手腕那道早已剝落的結痂，似乎又重新痛了起來。

當對方抽出手指後，原以為事情就到此為止，可是他很快就知道自己錯了，因為跩哥‧馬份拉下了拉鍊，用那討人厭的語氣告訴其他人：「讓我們來看看，一個變態的紅髮同性戀，是怎麼用屁股取悅別人的，怎麼樣？」

在場的其他人都紛紛附和著，榮恩看著對方掏出那根暗紅色的肉莖，他倒吸了口氣，大力地搖著頭，「不，不，馬份，不要──」

但是不論他說了什麼，都只是徒勞罷了。當金髮男孩將陰莖插進他的肛門時，他再次尖叫出聲。

那些唾手可得的美好希冀，此刻好像遙不可及，他想起哈利的微笑，丁和西莫邊吃著漢堡邊說話的模樣，還有他們說好絕不向馬份低頭的結論，全都變得支離破碎，取而代之的，是已經好久不曾出現的負面情緒，扭曲地佔據了他的腦海。

他的意識不清，後腦的鈍痛折磨著他，腸道與肛門的異物感刺激著他，以及手腕上微微的疼痛正壓迫著他。

為什麼是他呢，他不知道，他不過是發揮了一個普通人應有的正義感，長了一頭天生的紅髮，交了一些對他好的朋友，僅僅是這樣而已，卻就要受到這種不公平的待遇。

水氣再次聚集到了他的眼睛，視線模糊，看不清楚前方的事物，分辨不出哪些鞋子又是穿在誰的腳上，他思緒飄到了另一個地方，想著下課以後還要跟朋友們相約去酒吧裡玩耍，可是這裡沒有時鐘，他不知道地理課究竟開始多久了，還是已經結束了。

男孩薄薄的雙唇擦過他的耳邊，他聽見對方用一種細微的聲音，對他說：「要是你接受我的道歉，就不會發生了，不是嗎？」

他想搖頭，可是他的脖子好酸，他的腦袋好痛。

「所以說，這是你自找的，衛斯理。」這是金髮男人在結束以前對他說的最後一句話，而那之後，就只剩下永無止盡的虐待。

 

END


End file.
